


Paralyzer

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Co-workers, Fireman Tenzo, Half-naked men everywhere, Halloween Costumes, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Pirate Kakashi, Sexy Costumes, Shameless Smut, Top Yamato|Tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Tenzo let's Sai drag him out to the club on Halloween, and runs into far too many of his co-workers.Written for Kakayama Week 2020! Day 4: Halloween
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> Story title taken from the song "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven.

Tenzo lifted his drink, clinking it together with Sai's as he scanned the club.  _ How  _ his friend had managed to convince him to go out on  _ Halloween  _ of all days was beyond him. The strange purple concoction he was drinking was pleasantly fruity, but it didn't help ease his nerves all that much. 

One, because he had ditched his usually conservative look for his  _ extremely stupid  _ costume. He was shirtless, with suspenders holding up his tight (and fake) fireman pants. The boots he could deal with. The looks? Not so much. Tenzo was in excellent shape, and he worked hard to keep it that way. Sai's idea to go as a sexy fireman was getting him  _ far  _ too much attention here at  _ Anbu _ , Konoha's largest gay club. 

It's not that he wasn't necessarily  _ interested  _ in finding someone. He was just…  _ picky _ . Tenzo was a private person. He didn't go flaunting his sexuality in his daily life because honestly, it wasn't anyone else's business. If he was  _ asked _ , he answered with the truth. Here? Tenzo's costume was one of the more modest ones… and he was  _ half-naked _ . 

Tenzo scanned the crowd, working on finishing his first drink. If he was going to let loose, he would need more than one of whatever these colorful drinks were. 

There were  _ a lot  _ of people here. Halloween was a big night at  _ Anbu _ . There was a wide range of costumes on the floor that frankly bordered on terrifying. An unseemly amount of men were wearing slutty nurse and maid's dresses, and there were plenty of women dressed in even less than what  _ Sai  _ was wearing, which consisted of pink booty-shorts with "snack" printed across the ass. Tenzo  _ tried  _ to tell him it wasn't a costume, but Sai was still young and sleeping with anyone willing, and wanted something easy to take off. Tenzo himself went through a similar phase, not that he was  _ that much  _ older. 

The younger boy had even nearly tempted  _ Tenzo  _ at one point, but he really couldn't see them being anything more than friends. They had been working together now for almost a year, and they had clicked instantly. 

Amongst the crowd of nurses, cats, and schoolgirls, Tenzo spotted a man wearing leather pants and tight boots that ran halfway up to his knees. Specifically, Tenzo was watching his ass. He vaguely acknowledged the foam sword strapped to his hip, and his mind supplied " _ pirate _ ". The wonderfully round ass was showcased perfectly in those tight pants, even as the man moved and danced out on the floor. 

Tenzo's eyes were just barely drifting up past the waistline of the leather, spotting sweaty pale skin when a familiar voice called out to the bartender. 

Tenzo's brown eyes widened as he turned, locking his gaze with Gai. 

The taller man had been a constant presence at the office since Tenzo had started. He was part of the upper management group that was seemingly out of reach. Rooms went silent when they walked in, and people watched in awe as the intimidating trio crossed the floor. 

It was such a  _ shock  _ to see the man  _ here _ , of all places. And even worse, was the fact that Gai was wearing one of the most skimpy costumes he had seen so far. Gai was dressed as He-man, which boiled down to him practically wearing red underwear, and it was  _ terrifying.  _ Not because it was skimpy, and not because he knew the man… but because the costume  _ worked.  _ Tenzo had always been able to tell that Gai was built, and the guy made no effort to hide that fact. He looked like he was  _ made  _ to wear that costume. 

Gai was watching him with furrowed brows, probably searching his mind to figure out where he had seen him before. Tenzo was shocked when he actually remembered his name. 

"Tenzo, right?" Gai asked, reaching for the drink he had ordered and leaning against the counter. 

Tenzo blushed immediately. "Yeah. I'm surprised you recognized me." 

"Me too." Gai commented, which only served to confuse the brunet. "You look different. I wasn't aware that you were in such excellent shape… or that you had so many piercings." 

Tenzo's tongue automatically went to trace the back of his stud lip piercings, the snake bites that he had gotten back when he was seventeen. In his ears, he had four piercings each, two hoops on his upper helix and two studs in his lobes. He never wore them in the office, settling for clear plugs or nothing at all. 

"Oh… uh… yeah. I don't keep them in at work." Tenzo nearly mumbled. He knew his blush had to be reaching down his chest at this point. 

"It looks nice. I'm impressed with your build. You must work very hard." Gai replied with a smile. The taller man turned away for a moment, waving to someone out on the floor who was clearly trying to get his attention. Tenzo turned, only to have his jaw drop to the floor. 

It was Obito. Another member of management that probably hadn't spared him a second glance in the three years they had been working together. He was also a part of the "cool kids", as Tenzo and Sai had often referred to them, and seemingly out of their league. 

Obito's costume was more shocking than Gai's. The older man was working his way through the crowd, dressed in black booty-shorts with bunny ears on. When he turned to get past a tight-knit group, Tenzo could see he had a white bunny tail on his ass. 

"Is  _ everyone  _ at work gay?" Tenzo muttered to himself, only to startle at Gai's booming laughter. 

"I'm sorry to report that I'm not gay. I only came here to support my friends." Gai said with a smile. 

Tenzo simply blinked at him. Gai had shown up looking like  _ that _ , at a  _ gay club _ … to support his friends? It was beyond his comprehension at the moment. 

"Gai! What's taking so long? I thought sending the  _ straight  _ guy to the bar would be an advantage." Obito called out, stopping dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Tenzo's costume. "Oh! You found a sexy fireman to distract you, huh?" Obito joked with a smile, his eyes drifting lazily up Tenzo's body until they locked eyes. 

Those intimidating black eyes opened wide. "Oh. Tenzo." Obito spoke, clearly surprised to have run into a coworker here, of all places. 

From this distance, Tenzo could see the body glitter that  _ covered  _ Obito's skin. It was clear that he was one of the friends Gai was here to support. Obito was in excellent shape as well, making Tenzo wonder if all of upper management worked out together or something. 

"You look different." Obito spoke, his eyebrows raising as he realized what he said. " _ Good  _ different, I mean. I uh… never expected to see you in a place like this." 

Tenzo chuckled nervously. "Normally I wouldn't have come, but Sai begged me to go with him." 

Obito's eyes brightened as he looked around. "Sai is here? I didn't see him." 

As if summoned by thought alone, Sai showed up wearing his pink shorts and an orange drink in his hand. He stood up straighter once he recognized Gai and Obito, but his eyes stayed fixed on the raven-haired bunny. 

Obito laughed loudly, his face flushed pink. "If you had bunny ears and a tail, we'd be wearing the same outfit!" 

Sai relaxed again and smiled. "I'd need some of that glitter, too."

Obito smirked. "I could probably find some way to share it with you." 

Sai's eyes lit up in a way that Tenzo recognized. He refrained from rolling his eyes as the two flirted. 

"Dance with me?" Sai asked easily, stepping forward into Obito's space. 

Obito's eyebrows hiked up, taking Sai's finished drink and setting it on the bar. Instead of answering, he simply took the younger man's hand and headed back out to the floor.

When Tenzo turned back towards Gai, the man had a strange smile on his face. It was like he knew something that Tenzo wasn't quite seeing. So far, he had seen two out of three of the upper management team that reported to the owners of the company. He couldn't help but wonder if the third one was here as well. 

Tenzo couldn't even imagine  _ Kakashi  _ showing up here. The man had a stick up his ass, always droning on about the rules and nitpicking everything the group below them turned in.  _ Yes _ , Tenzo knew that it was just the guy's job. But did he have to be so… emotionless? He  _ never  _ said thank you.  _ Not once _ , and it drove Tenzo batshit crazy to deal with the guy. 

If Kakashi hadn't had such an absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ face… Tenzo might have punched him already and gotten himself fired. 

Gai's smile widened even more, and Tenzo was contemplating making a break for it when a smooth voice spoke from right behind him. 

"Everything alright over here, Gai?" 

Tenzo would recognize that lazy drawl anywhere, and tried not to take offense at the protectiveness that was projecting from behind him. Kakashi didn't know it was him, and his straight friend had been at the bar for an unusual amount of time talking to a stranger. 

Tenzo turned slowly, taking in the glorious view that was  _ Kakashi Hatake.  _

It only took a few seconds for him to recognize the leather pants and foam sword… which meant that the  _ ass  _ Tenzo couldn't quit staring at was now right next to him. Aside from that, Kakashi was shirtless, and wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. It was a simple costume, but it got the job done. It's not like Tenzo wasn't dressed similarly simple. 

The thing that grabbed his attention the most was Kakashi's beautiful chest. Like Tenzo, Kakashi dressed modestly at work, wearing clothes that didn't show off his  _ perfect  _ figure. His pale skin looked like it was sculpted from  _ marble _ , and Tenzo's eyes drifted to the cute silver barbells running through his nipples. 

_ Kakashi's nipples were pierced. Kakashi. With pierced nipples.  _

Tenzo was finding it a little hard to breathe, looking up to see that single dark eye roaming over Tenzo's chest. 

"Ka-Kakashi?" Tenzo asked, still stunned that the man was even  _ here _ , let alone half-naked and sweaty and  _ right there _ . 

Tenzo fought the urge to reach out as the man's gaze met his own, pale fingers reaching up to flip up his eyepatch. "Tenzo." Kakashi answered softly. It  _ almost  _ appeared that Kakashi was having as much trouble breathing as Tenzo was… but that just didn't seem possible. 

"I'll let you two talk in peace." Gai commented with a sly smile before disappearing into the crowd. Kakashi didn't seem the least bit surprised by Gai's actions, continuing to stare as if Tenzo had another arm growing out of his forehead. 

"I… didn't expect to see you in a place like this." 

Tenzo managed a nervous smile. "I never thought I'd see  _ you  _ here either. Actually… I'm surprised any of you even remembered my  _ name _ ."

Kakashi tilted his head, brows furrowing. "Why wouldn't we remember your name? We work together."

Tenzo flushed red again. "Well… you're  _ management. _ We're just… I don't know.  _ Desk jockeys _ , I guess."

Kakashi frowned, but he didn't appear angry. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively, covering up those cute little piercings. "Just because we are management doesn't mean I can't remember your name."

Tenzo felt terrible. Kakashi honestly looked a little hurt at the insinuation. But… Kakashi had been so…  _ distant _ at work. Sometimes even bordering on  _ mean  _ with his corrections on the work they did. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. It's just… you're not exactly…  _ friendly  _ at work." 

Kakashi pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before answering. "I've been told that I'm kind of an ass at work. I just take my job very seriously." Kakashi looked away, staring down at the floor. "Perhaps I am a little  _ too _ serious about it."

Tenzo was starting to think that maybe he wasn't giving Kakashi enough credit. The guy had a job to do, and it's not like he was singling him out or anything. Tenzo  _ did  _ make the mistakes that Kakashi pointed out.

"Kakashi… I'm sorry. I think I've misread this situation. I just thought you didn't like me or something." Tenzo replied, fighting to keep from reaching out. 

Kakashi blushed, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "Maa… it's fine. I know I can be a bit callous, but I promise I don't mean anything by it."

Tenzo chuckled, holding a hand out towards him. "Friends, then?"

Kakashi smiled, something that Tenzo was sure he had never seen before. His heart was beating wildly, those wonderful lips capturing his full attention until Kakashi gripped his hand. "Friends." He confirmed. 

"Since we're  _ friends _ and all," Tenzo found himself saying, "would you like to dance with me?" 

Tenzo knew that the invitation was obvious for what it was. Their mutual interest was becoming more than clear as they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. 

"Of course." Kakashi said with a smile, grabbing Tenzo's hand and leading him out to the floor. He barely had time to drop his drink on the bar before he was whisked through the crowd. 

Honestly, he was nervous. Tenzo wasn't that experienced with the club scene in general, let alone dancing. But he was in excellent shape, and knew that it didn't  _ really  _ matter what he did. Tenzo would look  _ damn good  _ doing it. 

Kakashi spun around suddenly, pressing himself up against Tenzo as they stopped underneath one of the large speakers. The lights were bright, the bass was thumping through the floor, and they were packed together so tightly that this was really the only way to dance without bumping into a bunch of random strangers. 

Pale hands found his waist, gripping firmly just above the waistline on his pants. His skin burned at the contact, but all he could think about was Kakashi's sweaty chest pressed up against his. Kakashi's forehead connected with his, two steely gray eyes watching him with lust written clearly within them. Tenzo's breath hitched, and he couldn't stop his hands from drifting up to the older man's neck. Kakashi was  _ beyond  _ attractive, to the point that Tenzo couldn't hardly believe he was allowed to even  _ touch him _ . 

"You make a wonderful pirate." Tenzo heard himself say, the odd compliment slipping through his lips before he could even think about it. 

Kakashi chuckled darkly, hips swaying to the beat as he danced. "And you make one hell of a fireman." 

Tenzo smiled, unable to keep his fingers from drifting over the pale expanse of skin laid bare before him. How could he  _ possibly  _ go back to work after this, knowing now what Kakashi looked like without a shirt? His perfectly toned abs flexed as he moved gracefully, but Tenzo's eyes were focused on the silver barbells. 

"I never would have guessed you were pierced." Tenzo murmured, his breath ghosting over Kakashi's lips. 

"Same here. Those snake bites are  _ incredibly _ attractive. It's a shame you never wear them at work." Kakashi replied with a smile. 

Tenzo couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of his throat. "I can't say that I would mind seeing  _ yours  _ at work either." 

Kakashi blushed, pulling Tenzo so close against him that they could hardly move. 

It was warm, and Tenzo could barely force himself to breath as Kakashi leaned in closer. Their lips touched as Kakashi whispered to him. "Honestly, Tenzo… I've been watching you for a while. I'd let you see them  _ any time you want. _ " 

Tenzo felt blood rushing south, and tried not to think about getting his tongue wrapped around Kakashi's nipples. They were in public.  _ Regardless  _ of if he would be far from the only inappropriate person here… he didn't want to embarrass himself. 

He crossed the gap, pushing his lips up against Kakashi's desperately, practically whining when he finally got a taste of the other man. 

Kakashi was delicious, and his tongue forced its way into Tenzo's mouth almost immediately. He wanted this.  _ Wanted this man.  _

They danced like that for a while, mouths connected and hips moving to the beat. Distantly, Tenzo wondered what all of this meant. Did Kakashi mean to start a relationship with him? At this point, Tenzo couldn't hardly focus on any of that. Not when Kakashi's hands were drifting down over his ass and his own hands were slowly moving down to touch Kakashi's chest. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kakashi whispered, breaking off the kiss for a moment. 

Tenzo forced himself to breathe in, gasping when he finally was able to get some air. He would have happily suffocated if it meant he got to continue kissing Kakashi. He didn't have a car. Sai had driven him here, but he had a feeling Kakashi could take care of that. It's not as if he couldn't trust the guy. He wasn't a  _ stranger _ in any sense. 

"Yes." Tenzo whispered breathlessly. "Do you have a ride?" 

Kakashi smirked. "Don't need one. I have a room rented two buildings down."

Tenzo raised an eyebrow. "Planning on getting some action?" He asked with a sly grin. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, his face reddening from more than just the heat. "Maybe. Or maybe just being too drunk to drive home."

Tenzo nodded, allowing Kakashi to lead him once again to the front of the club. They passed a lot of people, several of which catcalling them or trying to whistle to get their attention. Tenzo wasn't surprised. This  _ wasn't  _ his first event at the club, though it was his first time going out for Halloween. 

The air was cool, and it was dark enough outside that Tenzo didn't feel too weird about walking around town with no shirt on. Not that it mattered. Konoha had a  _ large  _ gay community (larger than Tenzo had apparently realized)  _ and  _ it was Halloween.  _ Everyone  _ was dressed in revealing or strange outfits. In this district, there wouldn't be any children roaming around, so Tenzo allowed the giggle to rise out of his throat as Kakashi practically dragged him in a run down the road. 

The hotel was familiar. Tenzo had stayed in it a time or two, when he had found himself leaving the club with other men. Oftentimes, he didn't feel comfortable bringing strangers back to his house, a sentiment he now believed Kakashi shared. They were far more alike than Tenzo had ever imagined. 

Tenzo watched Kakashi's ass as they skipped the elevator and ran straight up the stairs, stopping on the second floor with flirty smiles as Kakashi dug his key card out of the tight pocket on his pants. 

They were both giddy as the door shut, kissing and touching as they struggled to get out of their costumes. 

Tenzo was kissing Kakashi's neck while the man attempted to unbutton the fire pants he was wearing. They only separated when they needed to take their boots off, Kakashi's being so tight that he practically had to use all of his strength to remove them. Tenzo threw his suspenders into the corner somewhere, watching Kakashi intently.

When it came time for their pants, Tenzo was down to his boxers quickly. Kakashi, however, struggled with the leather pants. He was seated on the edge of the bed, struggling to pull the leather off of his sweaty legs. Kakashi was laughing hysterically as Tenzo tried to assist, using his leverage to yank with both hands. It was a slow process, and the most fun Tenzo'd had in a long time. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or maybe the force he was using that sent Tenzo flying backwards when the leather material finally released its grip on Kakashi's skin. 

Tenzo laughed heartily as he laid on his back on the carpet, leather pants still gripped tightly in his right hand. Kakashi was on him in an instant, his blue boxer-briefs gone and his erection displayed proudly as he straddled Tenzo's lap.

Tenzo's hands were on him quickly, pulling the man down to kiss him once more. His fingers grazed Kakashi's piercings, and he gasped into Tenzo's mouth.

It was all too easy for Tenzo to flip them, landing between Kakashi's legs and diving down to taste milky-white skin. The nipples drew him in like a magnet, his tongue swirling around the left barbell and teasing it carefully. Kakashi was writhing beneath him, gasping and moaning and clinging to Tenzo's shoulders. 

_ "Tenzo."  _ Kakashi moaned languidly, his hips rocking forward to brush against Tenzo's own neglected length. One of his hands played with the other nipple for a moment, the other holding half of his weight off of the man below him. The hand then moved down to feel Kakashi's cock, the flesh already throbbing and leaking precome. 

Tenzo released Kakashi's nipple carefully, looking up to meet the man's heated gaze. "Do you top or bottom?" 

"Both." Kakashi replied quickly, watching Tenzo carefully. His fingers threaded through Tenzo's hair, and the brunet groaned softly. His hips jutted forward, rubbing their lengths together and drawing another glorious moan from Kakashi. 

Tenzo also enjoyed both, but this time he wanted to feel Kakashi around his cock. He leaned back, removing his boxers carefully. 

Kakashi eyed him, his mouth parted as he took in Tenzo's waiting cock. "I have lube in my bag." He mumbled, finally peeling his eyes away to look around the room. 

The bag was waiting on the bed, so Tenzo jumped up easily, dragging Kakashi with him. If they were going to do this, they might as well have sex on the comfortable bed instead of the scratchy carpet. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, allowing Tenzo to lift him from the floor. The older man was surprisingly light, even though he clearly had a good amount of muscle mass. 

They made it to the bed slowly, stopping to kiss and tease each other with soft touches and strokes. Kakashi dug into his bag without looking, fishing around through the extra clothes he had packed. 

He pulled out the bottle triumphantly, handing it to Tenzo as the brunet climbed over him again. 

"Which way would you like?" Kakashi asked quietly, holding himself up on his elbows with a smile. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight, Kakashi." Tenzo said with a smirk, watching as Kakashi's cock twitched and his breathing picked up. 

"Okay." Kakashi answered in a breathy whisper, leaning up further to kiss Tenzo again, deeper and harder than they had been earlier. 

If Tenzo got his way, this wouldn't be the last time they did this. He  _ hoped  _ that Kakashi felt the same way. If he didn't… Tenzo would likely be haunted by nipple piercings in his dreams for the rest of his life. 

"Next time, you can have a turn on top." Tenzo said with a smirk, fishing for an answer before he went crazy thinking about it. 

Kakashi smiled with what appeared to be relief. "I'd like that." He answered, watching as Tenzo opened the lube and spread it liberally on his fingers. 

He nudged Kakashi's legs further apart, positioning himself carefully. Kakashi was beautiful, his skin practically glowing in the dim lighting of the room and his muscles flexing as he squirmed beneath him. 

Tenzo slowly traced Kakashi's entrance, marveling at how sensitive the man already was before pressing in gingerly. Kakashi was already groaning, rolling his hips and begging Tenzo with his body to pick up the pace. Honestly, Tenzo was fighting very hard to hold himself back. Even though Kakashi had pretty much admitted that they could do this again, he still had that background worry that maybe this was the only time he would be able to see the guy in this state. His finger pressed in fully, Kakashi's eyes fluttering as he was breached. Tenzo put his free hand down on Kakashi's hip for a moment, before abandoning that to grip his twitching erection. Kakashi cried out, so sensitive to the touch that precome was leaking steadily from the tip. 

Tenzo's mouth was hanging open. The view was  _ amazing.  _ Before he got  _ too  _ distracted, he added a second finger, pressing into the tight hole and spreading them apart. Kakashi moaned, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets up by his head. 

The noises spurred him on, his fingers searching and stretching until he found what he was looking for. He grazed his fingers along Kakashi's prostate, and the man cried out sharply. He was  _ so  _ vocal, an unexpected perk. The man was so quiet at work, only speaking when necessary and often talking in a hushed whisper. 

Tenzo was getting impatient. Kakashi was tight, warm, and wet, and he was itching to bury his cock within his ass. He hadn't really even been touched yet, and he remembered that fact as he was pushing a third finger in and his cock twitched helplessly with want. 

They were sweaty, pale skin glistening in the darkness as Kakashi's cries filled the previously silent room. 

"Tenzo… please…" Kakashi moaned, rocking his hips continuously. 

Begging worked. Tenzo removed his fingers carefully, climbing up onto the man to reclaim his panting mouth in a kiss. Kakashi was a wonderful kisser, and Tenzo could still taste the fruity drinks from the bar on his tongue. He pulled away for a moment. "How much did you have to drink?" He asked, suddenly aware that he may actually be taking advantage of someone incapable of making rational decisions. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh. "Not nearly as much as I planned to. Don't worry. I'm fine." 

Tenzo sighed softly, dropping his head onto Kakashi's chest. "Good." 

Tenzo sheathed himself in Kakashi's ass in one slow thrust, the man below him panting once again and digging his fingertips into his shoulder. 

Tenzo fought to keep control of himself. It just felt  _ so good _ , and he knew that he would never be able to get enough of this. 

He leaned forward, letting Kakashi adjust while he flicked his tongue over a perky nipple. Kakashi whined, a soft noise as the legs framing his own shook with anticipation. 

"Tenzo…" Kakashi murmured, and the brunet answered by pulling out halfway and thrusting back in. The slide of his cock on Kakashi's inner walls was wonderful, dragging noises from both of them that he would  _ never  _ admit to making. 

Tenzo picked up the pace, unable to hold himself back anymore as Kakashi's hands roamed over his skin. 

They were intimately close, with Tenzo leaning over Kakashi and kissing him senseless as he fucked into him. Their skin was touching in so many places that he could hardly tell where  _ he  _ ended and  _ Kakashi  _ began. It was too much and not enough all at the same time, putting Tenzo's senses into overdrive. This was more than just fucking. 

_ But how could it be?  _

They hardly knew each other, yet their bodies were in sync. Kakashi's legs and arms were wrapped so tightly around him that it was amazing he could move at all. 

Kakashi moaned into the kisses, fingers tangled tightly into Tenzo's hair as he came in between them. Tenzo could feel it, the mess pooling on Kakashi's stomach and being spread around by their movements. He growled, nipping at Kakashi's ear playfully as he hit his own orgasm, coming inside the ass of someone who was essentially his  _ boss _ . Someone who was so  _ god damn sexy  _ that Tenzo couldn't hardly stand it. 

Kakashi continued to kiss him, not minding his lip piercings one bit. The pale body beneath him was shaking, and warm to the point of overheating. Tenzo stroked a hand through the wet hair, kissing Kakashi softly on the forehead. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered, noting the fingers tightening on his skin. Kakashi seemed surprised by his concern, nodding with slightly widened eyes. Perhaps he thought that this meant  _ nothing at all  _ to Tenzo. It would make sense, since Tenzo hadn't spoken of any previously existing interest in the man. 

Tenzo smiled at him, trying to reassure him a little. "Would you like to take a shower with me?" He asked in a whisper, slowly pulling out now that his erection was completely soft. 

Kakashi's face pinched with worry, his eyes drifting to the side. For all that the man was aloof and infuriating at work, he was seemingly insecure in reality. "You… want to stay?" 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "Kakashi… I know we didn't exactly  _ plan  _ this out, but… I was hoping we could maybe… give this a shot? More than just sex? I'd like to get to know you. The  _ real  _ you." 

Kakashi's body deflated beneath him, tension that Tenzo hadn't even noticed seeping out of the pale muscles. "You really  _ want  _ that?" 

Tenzo smiled down at the man who was  _ much more  _ similar to him than he ever would have guessed. "Yeah. I do."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, eyes drifting down to Tenzo's lip piercings. The silence wasn't awkward at all. Tenzo's fingers continued to thread through silver hair, the strands still somehow standing even when drenched with sweat. 

Then, Kakashi smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously even in the dark. "How about that shower, then?" 

The thought of Kakashi's body in the spray of the shower was enough for new life to surge into his cock. The man below him grinned wider as he felt the growth against his leg. 

Tenzo chuckled, knowing for a fact that he was going to get fucked up against the wall of the shower. 

"I'll bring the lube." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!
> 
> You can thank @gigglestorm14 for Kakashi's piercings and Obito's costume choice. 🤣


End file.
